A sending device (e.g., a device associated with a calling party) may attempt to establish a connection with a receiving device (e.g., a device associated with a called party). An identification service (e.g., a caller ID service) may allow identification information (e.g., a telephone number, a name etc.), associated with the sending device, to be received by the receiving device. The identification information may be displayed by the receiving device.